Touhou Shinsoshou - Eastern Letter Phenomenon
by NOHK
Summary: A story featuring a random series of letters between a random bored passerby and the citizens of Gensokyo. NOHK's first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: Red-White Prankster

This is our first fanfic. We're the _NOHK_ or _Nihon Otaku-Hikikomori Kyoukai_ (Props if you get the reference). We're a group of otakus who do otaku stuff during free time. We plan on making a lot of these fanfics spanning different animes/games. Have fun reading~

**Disclaimer: Touhou doesn't belong to us, no matter how much we want it to.**

* * *

**Phenomenon 1: Red-White Prankster**

_Boredom can lead people to notice quite a lot._

_Most of the time, the things and happenings noticed are usually disregarded_

_Assuming so, if an irregularity appears it can make life somewhat interesting, can't it not? _

_Phenomena are hard to come by, yes?_

A small fragment left of my old self. A small fragment left to sense time. My bored-out self recognizes time's pace as a never ending loop. Supposing this conceptualization, I live life expecting that what was yesterday is today, and what today is, will most likely be the one that comes tomorrow.

"Hmmm . . . when did life started to lose color?" asking myself in relative self-pity.

Putting aside my thoughts, I enter this very familiar park. It's a park I've crossed for so many times. I've seen all sights, and I know every single detail there is to this park.

"Same old park, same old life." That's the motto of the days of my life - or at least what's left of it.

Having walked into the park, I see something that isn't part of it. It was a small piece of paper. It was folded in the middle very neatly, placed beneath a cherry tree. It was situated in a way you wouldn't see it unless you were actually looking for something different, which in no doubt, I was.

"This isn't trash, that's for sure." I decided to pick it up since I am the nearest person to the thing.

_Dear __"_"_,

_This is my only means of communicating. _

_This may seem weird, but I am rushing. _

_Meet me in the dark alley outside of the school near this park._

_Just write behind this paper and leave it here when you respond._

_ ~Reimu Hakurei_

No one else was there, and the letter wasn't addressed to anyone.

"Must be a prank" Having read the letter, I decided to respond, just to take a different spin in my life. Besides, isn't it sad if you try to prank someone and no one replies?

Might as well humor him.

_To Reimu Hakurei _

_Sorry __to ask this but, who are you? _

_About your offer, I'm afraid I have to decline. _

_I don't know you at all._

_ "_"_

It's common sense never to meet-up with strangers. I leave the letter where I found it. Later on, I end up contemplating on whether to leave my name to a prankster or not. I ended up not doing so. The last thing I need is a crazy person looking for me. I leave.

"I guess I'll come back tomorrow"

I don't know how I will feel when I see the person's reply, nor do I know how I will feel when I don't.

A normal day in school passes by. I don't have friends, really. I'm acquainted with all my classmates, of course, but I only ever communicate with them when they talk to me or if I need it, which isn't really common.

With nothing else to do, I go straight to the park to check up on the letter. To my surprise, I found the letter there. It was in the same condition as how I found it yesterday. Even the placing was the same. I pick it up, noticing no one was around me. Reading the letter again, there I found a reply.

___"_"_,

_ I have gone through too much just to send that you. _

_I cannot have you decline now. _

_Agree or I will send someone to make you agree._

_ ~Reimu Hakurei_

A threat? Why is he mad, all of a sudden? Shouldn't he have some made-up story about how I should help … this is like that, isn't it? Just in a different flavor?

_To Reimu Hakurei_

_ I appreciate all your efforts but please do so. _

_Convince me._

_"_"_

I left no hint to if I was moved by his threat or not. I wonder how he will respond.

Again another loop occurs, ending once I read the letter. Even searching for the letter and picking it up has entered the loop of my life - how sad it is to be playing into someone's prank. Oh well.

___"_"_,

_ You are pretty troublesome. _

_Why don't we make this easy for both of us already. _

_Be convinced and I won't send anyone__to hunt you down. _

_This is my last letter before sending someone. _

_You will regret it when I do that._

_ ~Reimu Hakurei_

Now if only this wasn't a prank. I might as well keep responding nonchalantly, right?

_To Reimu Hakurei_

_ Pardon me for my stubbornness. _

_I am troublesome, yes, but this is because you fail to understand my side. _

_I refuse to accept any offers to meet-up with __anyone__ like this. _

_Go ahead, do send this someone. _

_Who knows, I __might __become interested enough and actually go meet you. _

_ "_"_

I actually felt a tinge of excitement as I leave the letter leaning on the tree.

I can't wait.

On the next day, I see the letter. Aside from the content, the rest of the paper was blacked out. Obviously he doesn't want a response anymore.

_Dear Troublesome Person,_

_ I have supposedly sent someone your way. _

_She may or may not reach you, but when she does, prepare. _

_Besides, how can I even begin to understand when you don't even explain why you cannot meet up with me. _

_Well, you no longer need to do so. _

_She will arrive soon. _

_I can wait._

_I _will _wait._

_~Reimu Hakurei_

Haven't I explained why? Didn't I tell him that I don't know him? Doesn't he know that it's common sense not to go around with strangers, especially on a dark alley.

Well, this is pretty climactic.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Predator-Flower

**Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to us...in our dreams, and in our dreams only. Not in reality.**

* * *

**Phenomenon 2: Sweet Predator-Flower**

_Like a single bud blown into the sky,_

_Like a single bud following the wind's flow,_

_I've found myself in a flower's grasp, trapped with nowhere to go._

_Were flowers always this dangerous?_

The past few days have brought up several surprises to my unsurprisingly boring life. I've entertained some random stranger's prank, I've been entertained back, I've been labeled as a troublesome person, I've been threatened, and now, I've been told that I'm going to meet someone.

"Much has happened since I encountered who? What exactly?" whispering to myself as I tried to recollect.

"Hah" I sighed at my disappointment.

Not wanting to dwell into it too much, I distract myself by walking towards the usual park, expecting to find the usual letter lying around there like usual.

Approaching the park, another thought enters my mind.

"I wonder how he'll be?" Or rather I should use "she" now, since he stated that "_She_ will arrive soon." I always make it a point to assume that a person is a guy first before anything, anyhow yeah.

I'm finally inside the park. There, I notice the letter under a tree. I stared at it. It was different. A tad bit rougher and sturdier. It smelled vividly of sunflowers. The scent was pretty concentrated, since sunflowers tend to have very light scents. Putting aside observations , I proceeded to read the letter's contents.

_Hello prey, _

_ This is just to let you know that I've started hunting you. _

_I'm tracking you using your replies._

_ Why don't we have a game? _

_If I can't find you in ten days, I will let you decide whether to agree or not. _

_If I catch you, I will force you to agree, Deal~?_

_ Your Sweet Predator_

So it's all down to a game of time. The fact that she changed aliases now is pretty obvious. Maybe I should continue entertaining her prank, as I have this whole time.

_To my sweet predator, _

_ I am rather amused that you are taking this seriously. _

_Don't you have anyone else to bother?_

_ "_"_

I took another whiff of the scent as I placed the letter gently on the grass.

"Aren't I bringing this upon myself?" Thinking aloud.

Finishing what I came there for, I left, taking one more glance at the letter, before leaving for home.

It's now a Saturday. The weather was great and I had tons of free time, so I decided to go straight to the park. Inside the park, I noticed a girl carrying a book holding on to the letter. With that black hat, tie, suit, and dress, I conclude that she could be the one sending the letters.

I called her. She looked at me with a bit of panic in her eyes. She then starts running away, letter in hand. My body true to its instincts, I chase after her.

"Why am I running for her? I shouldn't be taking this seriously, right?" Questioning my actions as I chased the girl.

Adrenaline rushed in my body as I sprinted faster for her.

"Why do I want to read that so badly?" The letter looked like it hadn't been opened yet.

Closing onto her, I saw a chance and I tackled her to the ground. I quickly grabbed the letter while she was staggering. Her hand doesn't let go of the letter. I contemplate on whether I should punch her face or not. I'm not that immoral, am I?

I let go of the letter, while putting my hands on her arms with me on top of her.

This is not a position you want to get into with a girl when you don't mean to "assault" her.

She starts flailing and shouting for help. Not wanting to grab anyone's attention, I quickly put one hand over her mouth. Since I'm male, it's obvious she wouldn't be able to throw me off.

I calmly ask her if she's the one sending me these letters.

She responds by saying turning her head left and right. A no.

Fate has yet again tied the strings of two. I plan on untying that. I want my life back.

I tell her that I need the letter, going with the slow approach.

She responds by saying she won't give it to me.

After a little more thought, I decidedly bring out my pen from my pocket, earning a bit more screams of curses. I bring the point, of what was a 0.5 pen, to her wrist, letting her imagination run wild. Several moments after, she slowly lets go of the letter without any more resistance. Sure of my victory, I take the letter and leave the girl there.

I felt the anger from her stare even with my back turned.

I open up the letter, which was now slightly crumpled.

"Was this really worth the effort?" My life suddenly barrages me with questions as I read the letter.

_Hello prey, _

_ Be amused. _

_We _are_ having a game, after all._

_Since I am courteous, I will actually answer your question._

_ I'm only being forced to bother you. _

_On the other hand, I really would want to play~._

_Besides, didn't you bring this on yourself by replying?_

_ Answer my question._

_ Your Sweet Predator_

I feel different about the letter. She seems a bit too cunning suddenly.

Since I went through it, I will say this was worth the effort.

_To my sweet predator,_

_ Fine. _

_Let's play this game of yours._

_ "_"_

Proudly replying the letter, I return to the park. Hopefully that other girl won't interfere anymore.

Sweet Sunday. I've encountered the word "sweet" too much to consider it a good thing. I do the obvious thing of going to the park. The letter was there, still in it's slightly crumpled state. The scent was still magnificent.

_Hello sweet prey,_

_ Make this hard for me. _

_This is my first time~_

_ I will have green hair and I __will__ be carrying a yellow parasol. _

_I'm also right behind you._

_Made you look~_

_ Your Sweet Predator_

My heart skipped a beat. I found myself suddenly sweating as a I turned to looked backwards.

No one was there.

"I've gotten myself into something deep, haven't I?"

* * *

Just a little test whether that kind of conversing would be good. Is it bad? Is it good? We don't know.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Three

**Disclaimer: Fans we are, and fans we will be.**

Sorry for a pretty late update. Life and the lack of net connection just got in the way.

* * *

**Phenomenon 3: The First Three**

_Sanity, for most of the time, has kept the world in perfect shape and order._

_Sanity, for most of the time, has guided humans towards what is right and just._

_If such is true about sanity, then what if it is lost,_

_What would be of the world and its inhabitant then?_

Today my everyday walk going to school got a little…well…paced. With the recent turn of events, my alertness and sensitivity towards my surroundings was heightened. Every little sound and movement caught my attention as I walked through the neighborhood. I felt as if I'm was a Jew trying to run away from my Nazi oppressors. What's worse, despite all my damn anticipation of the supposed "_inevitable"_, nothing happened all throughout the day.

Nothing unordinary, nothing extraordinary.

Seriously.

Where's the intensity? _"She"_ was supposed to appear, right? Where is _"she"_? I haven't seen any sign of _"her"_ yet. Has this prank reached its limit? Will physical contact between us be nonexistent? "_She_" started it, didn't she?

So many questions to myself after a boring day of school.

Sigh.

"I guess I'll keep myself in a casual pace, since it's only the first day." I thought to myself as I walked restlessly around the park.

Not long after, I encounter the letter. The letter was dried red. As I picked it up, the edges were sagged with...what seemed to be blood. The contents were normal though.

_Dear prey, _

_Ten little Indian boys... no, I'm not that crazy devil of a sister._

_ I'm...how do you want it?_

_ Do you want me to say that this is easy or hard for me?_

_ Well, all I can say is that this isn't pretty fun._

_ What predator wants to catch its prey that isn't running?_

_Also, I'm right behind you._

_ Panicked? I hope you were~._

_ Your Sweet Predator_

Hah. Thankfully, not scary the second time around.

As I carefully wrote my response, this blond girl bumped my right shoulder. She was in a rush, and her mob cap covered her eyes. All I saw of her was the back of her violet dress.

Normally, I would've chased after her, but I then realized that I was still in the middle of writing a response to a letter that was still in my hands.

"That sure messed up my writing."

Not wanting to be misunderstood by the messed-up writing, I put in a bit of erasures, which I've never actually done to a letter before.

_Dear sweet predator,_

_ Hold on, _you_ were the one who proposed this "_game_" in the first place._

_ How should I know if its hard or easy for you?_

_How _do _I make it harder for you?_

"__"_

Now that I've been trapped into this "God knows what kind" kind of a prank, might as well make the most out of it and entertain myself. So, in all of my self-wisdom and judgment, I decided to do something out of the usual of something that's already unusual. I challenged _"her"_ in hopes of frustrating _"her"_ at the same time distracting _"her"_. Though now that I mention it, challenging _"her"_may only encourage her more. So much for double-edged swords.

Though it felt good to be playing around a prankster's prank, I suddenly found it hard to sleep.

"What happens if _"she's" _actually real?" I kept asking myself as I tried to find a comfortable sleeping position.

I was not able to get much sleep at all last night. Still, I tried my best to keep a poker face as I walked through the park. As I walk by, I slowly scan said area for any of the hints she gave me.

Somewhere near, I hear someone commenting about her new parasol.

I quickly turn to the direction of the voice.

Losing all common sense and reasoning, instinctively replaced with survival, I tackle the girl from which the comment came from. Afterwards, I quickly give her face a strong punch.

As they would usually do, on-looking bystanders quickly tried to get me off her. I strongly shoved them off and proceeded to punch the girl some more.

In retaliation to my aggressive actions, she bats me using her parasol with surprising strength. As the laws of physics dictate, her force met a soon thrown-back me.

She immediately cleans herself up as soon as I'm on the ground. As I notice the bystanders from earlier calling the local police on the phone, I run to the letter. I pick it up, but then hit the ground as the girl slams into me, trying to reach and most likely steal the letter.

Trying to hold possession of the letter, I ask her who she is.

Despite what's happening and all, she responds coolly.

"Maribel Hearn."

Her blond hair floats around, even if there was no wind. Seeing as she noticed that, she told me that the winds are from a different place. Adding that the _"boundary here has been tampered with."__  
_  
I stare at her with mix dumbfoundedness and awe.

Not long after though, my staring is cut short and I found myself running away after hearing police sirens. Maribel told me that she will be handling the police and that she will be back.

After a lot of running around the small side streets, I finally reach home and deem myself safe, soon, I start reading the problematic letter.  
_Dear prey,_

_ Nine days left~._

_ It's just a hunting game._

_ What do you think affects __the __difficulty?_

_ Just run. Escape._

_ Don't be such a dull person._

_ I know there's more in you~._

_ Oh, I'm also right behind you._

_ Felt the chill~?_

_ Your sweet predator_

How the hell did I fall for that again when I didn't fall the second time?

I was uncomfortable for some reason. Wanting to avoid this feeling, I decidedly return to the park at night to leave my reply.

Yes, there weren't any police there anymore, thank you.

_Dear sweet predator,_

_ Sure. I'll run, but where to?_

_ And after I do, what's next?_

_ Just run?_

"__"_

Hopefully she loses her cool. If that happens, I could keep calm a bit more.

I do have my limits; I _am _still human.

I try my best to retain a calm composure. After all this long, I can't lose the battle of wits now.

I go to the park immediately. I maintain a respectable poker face as I reach for the letter.

Suddenly, as my hand touches the letter, I smell something rotten. The smell was so disgusting that anyone who sensed it would back away.

The smell came from the back of the tree.

As I went around the tree to investigate, there a sight of a dead body, a corpse, impaled to the tree by a yellow parasol was laid before me. The stab opening was fresh. The blood was somewhat dry but still retained its deep red color.

This has only been done recently.

I've had it.

I've lose it.

My mind starts shutting down all reasoning and logic. I stare at the corpse in bewilderment.

With my final ounce of sanity, I read the letter.

_Dear prey,_

_ Eight, __making me wait._

_ I hope that answers your questions._

_ Feel the rush, why don't you~?_

_ Your sweet predator_

I run as soon as I read the letter, dropping it as I go. I run with no destination, but with a goal: to escape.

* * *

As the letter drops to the ground, the opposite side turns up.

_Finally, I've gotten to him~._

* * *

And it was just several days ago when I kept asking when would everything happen.

Damn.


End file.
